


An Irrational Notion

by sometimesivegotanidea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesivegotanidea/pseuds/sometimesivegotanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s absurd, you know. Of all the people to betray me… I've never suspected you."</p><p>---</p><p>"You can’t rule a galaxy when it’s void of planets and people. It’s one of these things you've never understood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irrational Notion

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I'm not a person who very much likes original characters, as they are often have a tendency to become very Mary Sue like. Even if the writer tries his or her best to avoid it.
> 
> Yet she, and she will always just stay a "she", somehow stuck with me and I've already got another oneshot for the two of them mapped out. (Their "origin" story if you will.)
> 
> So. I hope you enjoy reading this!

The room lay in an eerie glow. The fading sun shone her light through the wide window front into the salon, while the fires in the burning city below let the shadows at the wall performed a dance macabre. The house stood on hill right above the city the First Order used as its capital surrounded by a small paradise. The salon itself was free of edges, using only curved shapes as they had been popular nearly a century ago. The cream coloured furniture and the light blues stood in a strong contrast to the outside world. A gramophone in the back of the room played an old classical piece from the era of the old republic. It was a dark yet melodic song. An almost ironic soundtrack to the inferno below it. A man wearing an impeccable uniform, its simplicity and high quality giving away his high rank, stood at the window looking down solemnly at the city. His uniform a stark and almost unfitting contrast to the room behind him, making him look almost out of place.

„They’ve sacked the city. It’s only a matter of time now.” A woman entered the room, she halted by a small table and put a thin book down. Her dressing gown flowing behind her. The glinting sapphire colour and the soft flowing fabric fitting into the room like it was meant for it.

“It’s absurd, you know. Of all the people to betray me… I've never suspected you. I've always thought the mole was someone of my men, perhaps even Kylo Ren. Unstable as he was.” He turned, facing her: “Everybody! But not you.” He huffed. “I should have known. You knew everything. _I told you everything_.” He looked resigned, interestingly not betrayed. Like a man who knew that he had lost and made his peace with it.

She looked at him, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves, a look of guilt on her face: “I am sorry. I really am. It wasn’t… personal.” It sounded hollow, not insincere, but like she didn’t know how to respond. As if she couldn’t find the right word.

His laughed dryly, like he was amused by her last sentence. Yet it somehow lacked its usual cruelty.  
She walked up to him almost as if something held her back. When she stood in front of him she asked: “Will you kill me then? I've betrayed you. As far as I remember that’s the law.” Their eyes met.

“You've betrayed not only me, but the entire First Order. It’s the only logical reaction, but…” He faltered. Then he bowed his head. “If you were one of my subordinates I would, without hesitation. But you are my wife and…”

“… There is an irrational notion inside your mind keeping you from it, am I right?” She smiled. Sadly. Knowingly. “Some may call it affection.” She turned to the window and added quietly “The more daring ones may even call it love.” It was almost questioning. He frowned. Love. Affection. No vocabulary often used in their marriage. “Anyway. It’s too late now to do anything. The city has fallen and so has order.”

“Why did you do it?” He asked her quietly after a moment of silence.

“I don’t like them. Your methods, the First Orders. _I never did_. Destroying all those planets. All those lives. You've never even given them a chance to surrender. When General Organa approached me I didn’t have to think about it for long. I just wanted it to stop.” Her voice was quiet, distant, lost in thought.

“The Dead don’t resist. They don’t built up a rebel force. They don’t attack us. Some sacrifices are necessary to make an example out of it. It was only rational.” His answer came swiftly. Almost like rehearsed, like he didn’t even believe it himself.

“You can’t rule a galaxy when it’s void of planets and people. _It’s one of these things you've never understood_. Diplomacy, compromise. If you want people to act according to your wishes, you have to offer them something in return.”

For a while nobody talked. They just quietly looked onto the burning city below them. The academy stood in flames, slowly crumbling. Even the water of the canals seemed to burn. The usually so orderly city suddenly stood in chaos.

Then he said: “You could have made your concerns known earlier.”  
“Like I said: You wouldn’t have listened. You never do.”

Another moment of silence. The noise of the battle slowly became louder, drowning out the sound of the old gramophone, as the fight came closer and closer to their home.  
“We should leave. Escape while we still can.” he said.  
“It’s too late. And you have nowhere to hide.” She turned towards him. ”A captain should go down with his ship. That’s what they always say, am I right?”  
“Easy to say, when you’re not the one concerned.”  
“You’re not alone. General Organa is the only one who knows about me. They won’t spare me. They don’t even know I exist.”

She hold out her hand to him. He starred at it for a moment, than he took it.  
“Together until the end. Remember the promise we've made to each other?”  
She smiled at him. It was a shy smile, the same she wore on their first meeting. He returned it with a light lift of the corners of his mouth. Then they both turned back towards the window, watching the inferno at their feet. Their hands still entwined.  
They still stood in the same position when the X-wings slowly closed in on their house and opened the fire. Then the glass burst into a million pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Thank you for reading until the end. If you find any mistakes - something, that is highly probable as I'm no native speaker, please feel free to comment on it. ;-)


End file.
